Try to Stop
by Aiku Midorikawa
Summary: Ini adalah cerita perjodohan yang biasa ditayangkan di layar kaca maupun di layar lebar. Namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah tokoh utamanya bukanlah aktris maupun aktor terkenal. Karena kali ini tokoh utamanya adalah kami berdua…
1. Chapter 1

Perjodohan. Sebuah kata yang menjadi momok bagi sebagian orang. Mengapa? Karena perjodohan ibaratkan subuah pertaruhan; kau menang jika kau dapat hidup bahagia bersama pasangan yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuamu dan kau kalah jika kau hanya dapat menjalani pernikahanmu dengan berpura-pura bahwa hidupmu bahagia bersama dengan pasanganmu.

Ini adalah cerita perjodohan yang biasa ditayangkan di layar kaca maupun di layar lebar. Namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah tokoh utamanya bukanlah aktris maupun aktor terkenal. Karena kali ini tokoh utamanya adalah kami berdua…

Disclaimer: Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Namun fanfic ini murni dari pikiran saya, Aiku Midorikawa

Rated: M

Cast: Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and other chara (next chapter)

Warning: Miss typo(s), EYD yang kurang benar dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Sakura POV

Keluarga teman ayahku berkunjung ke rumah. Aku menurut saja ketika ibuku memerintahku menggunakan gaun yang ia belikan di Paris belum lama ini. Tak ada prasangka apapun saat itu. Itu sudah biasa, pikirku. Kedua orang tuaku memang sering mengundang koleganya kerumah untuk sekadar berkunjung maupun membicarakan bisnis atau yang lainnya. Disaat seperti itulah aku harus selalu hadir bersama orang tuaku untuk menjaga image keluarga. Mengapa aku berkata seperti itu? Karena kata-kata yang telah kuucapkan tadi hanyalah pengulangan dari kata-kata kedua orang tuaku. Jangan heran, karena memang beginilah kami. Keluarga konglomerat Haruno. Terlihat sempurna dimata orang lain, namun pada kenyataannya bukan itulah yang terlihat di mataku sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Haruno.

Keluarga Uchiha. Mereka lah yang berkunjung. Seorang wanita seumuran ibuku langsung menghampiriku ketika aku turun dari tangga. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik tanganku pelan agar aku mengikutinya. Aku hanya menurut ketika ia mendudukkanku di sofa tepat di sebelah seorang pemuda – yang kuperkirakan seumuran denganku – berwajah mirip dengan wanita yang tadi menarikku. Setelah itu, wanita itu duduk disebelah seorang pria – yang kuduga adalah suaminya – tepat berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuaku.

"Lihatlah, Mebuki. Mereka nampak serasi bukan?" tanya wanita itu kepada ibuku.

"Iya, Mikoto. Mereka memang nampak serasi." Tampak senyum di wajah ibuku, entah itu senyum tulus atau bukan. Aku tak peduli.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kizashi? Apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" Pria yang duduk di sebelah Mikoto bertanya kepada ayahku.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kan, Sakura?" ayahku melirikku. Tampak dengan jelas dimataku bahwa itu adalah lirikan agar diriku menyetujui perjodohan ini, suka ataupun tidak.

Akupun hanya dapat mengangguk, tak ada pilihan lain selain itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menolak permintaan (atau kali ini paksaan) orang lain. Meskipun dalam hatiku aku tak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Syukurlah… Akhirnya aku akan memiliki menantu cantik sepertimu, Sakura" Mikoto tersenyum ramah padaku, aku pun hanya membalas dengan senyum kecilku.

"Tapi Mikoto, Fugaku. Apa kalian tak ingin menanyakan pendapat anakmu?" tanya ayahku kepada pasangan Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Sasuke pasti akan menerimanya Kizaishi. Kami sudah membicarakannya di rumah" ucap suami dari Mikoto tersebut.

"Jadi kapan pertunangan mereka diresmikan?"

Aku sudah tak ingin mendengar mereka berbicara tentang kelanjutan perjodohan ini. Aku sudah muak dengan perbincangan mereka. Akupun izin pamit kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan dan langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan mereka semua, kecuali anak lelaki dari pasangan Uchiha itu. Ia hanya memandangku datar dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berdiri dan memegang kedua tanganku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan berkata dengan sangat pelan.

"Ada yang harus aku beritahukan. Bisakah kau mencari tempat yang bagus untuk membicarakan sebuah rahasia?"

Akupun mengangguk pelan, cukup penasaran juga dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku.

(**)

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan akupun meminta izin untuk menemaninya pergi dari ruangan ini. Mereka hanya mengagguk sembari mengatakan betapa romantisnya kami. Che, mereka tak tahu apa yang sedang ku sembunyikan dari mereka.

Aku dibawa oleh gadis itu ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar berisi banyak buku-buku. Rupanya ia membawaku menuju perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarganya. Setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu, ia langsung melepas tautan tangannya dengan tanganku. Ia kemudian duduk dimeja terdekat dari tempat kami berdiri sebelumnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ia memulai membuka keheningan ini dengan pertanyaan yang sangat to-the-point. Memang sesuai dengan dugaanku.

"Sejujurnya, aku menolak perjodohan ini" ucapku sembari menatap wajahnya.

"Aku pun. Tapi kau tahu bukan, kalau aku tak mungkin membatalkan perjodohan ini, Uchiha-san?"

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga tak dapat membatalkannya. Nasib kita memang tak terlalu berbeda, Haruno. Oh, panggil aku Sasuke saja. Uchiha-san mengingatkanku pada tua bangka yang dengan seenak hatinya menentukan."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kau juga cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan Sakura"

"Oke, Sakura. Aku memintamu untuk berbicara denganku karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Tenggorokanku terasa kering ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Nampak ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya, namun ia segera bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Aku menghela nafas. Aku kembali memandang wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku memiliki _Gynophobia_."

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

Hola, minna-san. Saya kembali lagi kesini setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang dari sini. Ini ff multichap pertama saya, jadi harap maklum ya kalau ada yang aneh disini.

Jadi, kali ini saya mengambil tema phobia. Ada yang tau phobia yang Sasuke sebutkan diakhir itu? Yang gak tau, liat aja ya di next chapter XD #dibunuh

Oh, iya. Untuk fanfic pertama yang saya publish, Autumn Rendezvous, saya mohon maaf sekali karena fanfic itu terhapus dari ffn dot net. Itu kerjaan teman saya yang iseng main laptop saya yang lagi buka acc ffn saya dan menghapusnya. Dan ketika saya cek lagi, bukan hanya disini saja yang dihapus, tapi softcopy di laptop juga dihapus… *menangis pilu*

Huwa… jadi panjang banget author's note nya. Gomennasai *ojigi* Cukup sekian deh, notenya.

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, cukup PM atau review aja ya^^

See ya…


	2. Chapter 2

"Oke, Sakura. Aku memintamu untuk berbicara denganku karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku memiliki _Gynophobia_."

Disclaimer: Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Namun fanfic ini murni dari pikiran saya, Aiku Midorikawa

Rated: M

Cast: Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and other chara (next chapter)

Warning: Miss typo(s), EYD yang kurang benar dan warning-warning lainnya

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 

_Sakura POV_

" _Gynophobia_? Lalu, apa hubungannya fobia milikmu dengan perjodohan ini?" Aku memang tak tahu apa arti fobia yang Sasuke maksudkan. Sasuke hanya melirikku sejenak dan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau tak pernah tahu tentang itu?" Sakura hanya dapat menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

" _Gynophobia_ secara simple dapat kau sebut sebagai ketakutan terhadap wanita" Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau takut terhadap… diriku?" Sakura mulai mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Tapi aku sudah menjalani terapi, fobia itu sudah jarang muncul kembali." Ujar Sasuke tenang dan datar.

"Berarti tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, bukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada. Jangan pernah kau beritahu masalah ini pada siapapun, termasuk kedua orang tuamu maupun kedua orang tuaku."

"Baiklah, itu mudah" Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia memang sudah terbiasa menyimpan banyak rahasia, termasuk rahasia keluarganya, tentu saja.

Sasuke masih nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Ia pun mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen yang tersedia di meja tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu. Sakura hanya terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menulis, mengira-ngira apa yang pria itu tulis. Kurang dari lima menit Sasuke menyodorkan kertas yang berisi tulisannya tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Baca dan tanda tangani." Perintah Sasuke

Sakura pun menerima kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti dan cepat. Ah, surat perjanjian rupanya. Sakura melirik Sasuke sejenak sebelum kembali membaca surat perjanjian tersebut.

* * *

 _Kami, yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini menyetujui bahwa:_

 _1\. Tidak akan membongkar rahasia Saudara Sasuke Uchiha dari siapapun_

 _2\. Menerima Saudara Sasuke Uchiha apa adanya selama pernikahan ini berlangsung_

 _3\. Tidak membantah perkataan Sasuke Uchiha selama hal tersebut tidak menyakiti, secara verbal maupun non-verbal, Saudari Sakura Haruno_

 _4\. Bersikap seperti suami-istri biasa selama berada dihadapan orang tua dan/atau kerabat dan/atau orang lain_

 _5\. Bila diantara kami merasa peraturan diatas tidak dapat diterapkan kembali, maka perjanjian akan disusun ulang sesuai dengan apa yang telah disepakati._

 _Tertanda_

 _Haruno Sakura / Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

"Um…. Sasuke? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana…. Jika salah satu dari kita melanggarnya?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Yang memutuskan hal tersebut adalah pihak yang merasa dirugikan," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, memikirkan baik-buruknya perjanjian itu. Tak lama, ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan mulai menorehkan tanda tangan di atas kertas itu. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan raut datar, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Namun setelah Sakura selesai dengan tanda tangannya, Sasuke sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke membubuhkan tanda tangannya tepat diatas tulisan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo pergi dari sini dan temui Tou-san dan Kaa-san di bawah. Aku yakin mereka akan merencanakan hal aneh jika kita tidak turun ke bawah." Ucap Sasuke sembari menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari ruang perpustakaan itu.

 _Sakura POV - End_

(**)

"Akhirnya kalian turun juga. Baru saja kami ingin mengecek keadaan kalian" MIkoto tersenyum kecil ketika melihat putranya dan calon menantunya yang nampak mesra menapaki tangga.

"Gomen, Mikoto Baa-san, tadi ada sedikit masalah diatas. Kami tidak melewatkan sesuatu, bukan?" Ucap Sakura disertai dengan senyuman kecil, tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tak ada yang kalian lewatkan. Oh ya. Sakura, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Kaa-san dan Fugaku-kun Tou-san. Kau juga anak kami setelah menikah dengan Sasuke, bukan?" Pertanyaan retoris Mikoto sedikit membuat hati Sakura tercubit. Namun, ia mengabaikan secercah perasaan itu dan menjawabnya dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah, Mikoto Kaa-san, Fugaku Tou-san"

Kizashi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, seakan memberikan isyarat untuk pembicaraan antar lelaki dengan sang calon ayah mertua dan juga ayah kandungnya. Sasuke pun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan tak lama setelah itu pergi bersama kedua pria dewasa tersebut.

Sasuke tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah bersalah menerima perintah ayahnya untuk menikahi seorang anak teman ayahnya tersebut disaat dia memiliki ketakutan terhadap makhluk bejenis kelamin perempuan tersebut. Sasuke memang tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan, kecuali ibunya, setelah perpisahannya dengan seorang perempuan yang membuatnya mengidap fobia yang sangat mengganggungya ini.

Sakura yang ditinggalkan pun hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Satu yang pasti, belum ada pandangan cinta dari segala arti tatapannya. Kedua wanita dewasa disana tahu. Mebuki, walaupun ia tak pernah melihat dan mengurus anaknya hingga dewasa itu pun tahu bahwa Sakura menerima perjodohan ini hanya karena tekanan mental dari ayahnya. Sungguh, nurani keibuannya masih ada hingga sekarang namun rasa itu tertekan oleh hal yang biasa disebut ego.

Akhirnya, hingga para lelaki kembali dari pembicaraan singkat mereka, taka da yang membuka suara di ruangan itu.

(**)

Sasuke tahu, ada yang aneh di dalam hubungan kekeluargaan yang dipimpin oleh Kizashi Haruno itu. Hal tersebut bahkan terlihat jelas di matanya. Ia meragukan pemberitaan di media massa mengenai keluarga ini. _Keluarga Haruno yang Harmonis_ , apa-apaan judul seperti itu. Mereka tak terlalu baik melakukan sandiwara yang selama ini mampu menipu khalayak ramai di depan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang jenius itu. Bahkan hal tersebut semakin nampak setelah pembicaraan antara dirinya, ayahnya dan Kizashi mengenai perjodohan ini.

 _Flashback_

Setelah mereka sampai di halaman belakang, Kizashi hanya menatapnya datar. Tak ada emosi disana, Sasuke tahu itu. Ayah Sasuke lah yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Ia berdeham cukup keras, berusaha membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Kizashi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku mengenal kau sudah lama dan aku tahu pasti ada yang menganjal di pikiranmu, bukan?" Fugaku mulai membuka keheningan ini, tentunya tanpa basa-basi. Khas Uchiha sekali.

"Fugaku, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dengan anakmu sebentar? Ada hal yang harus kupastikan dengan dia. Setelah itu, kita bicara berdua." Ucap Kizashi, masih dengan pandangannya yang datar. Fugaku pun hanya mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jika kalian telah selesai, aku ada di perpustakaanmu Kizashi"

Kizashi hanya mengangguk sekilas, atensinya tetap terfokuskan pada Sasuke. Setelah tak terdengar lagi tapak kaki Fugaku, Kizashi pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku sejujur-jujurnya?"

Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk mantap. Melihat Sasuke yang terlihat setipe dengan dirinya membuat Kizashi tersenyum kecil dan ia pun langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura? Apa kau menyayangi Sakura? Apa kau mencintai Sakura?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Harus menjawab apa ia? Apa dengan menjawab "ya" dan berbohong disaat sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu memintanya untuk jujur? Atau dengan menjawab "tidak" yang kemungkinan besar akan menghancurkan perjodohan ini?

Kizashi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menikam, menuntut jawaban yang mutlak. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menjawab setelah memikirkannya matang-matang.

"Saya tidak – ah, maksudku– belum menyukai, menyayangi ataupun mencintai Sakura, Haruno-san"

Kizashi tersenyum tipis, reaksi yang menurut Sasuke mengejutkan, setelah mendengar jawaban dari bibir Sasuke itu. Tak lama senyum itupun hilang, bergantikan raut serius yang kembali menghujam indra penglihatan Sasuke, dan mengatakan hal yang semakin membuat Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Baguslah, jangan biarkan dirimu memiliki rasa itu terhadap Sakura"

Setelah itu Kizashi pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di halaman belakang itu.

 _Flashback – End –_

(**)

Setelah semua anggota keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha kembali berkumpul di ruang tamu, mereka pun langsung mengumumkan bahwa pertunangan mereka akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Sedangkan pernikahan mereka akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Tak ada yang membantah keputusan mutlak dari kedua pihak itu. Keluarga Uchiha pun pamit untuk pulang dari rumah keluarga Haruno, setelah merasa tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi.

Setelah semua keluarga Uchiha pergi, keheningan kembali menguasai. Sakura yang merasa tak memiliki urusan lagi, langsung menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia iterlalu lelah dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan memutuskan untuk memulai tidurnya lebih awal.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dir dan berganti baju. Penggalan kejadian tadi kembali merasuki pikirannya ketika dirinya mulai berbaring di tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Karena matanya yang sudah mulai memberat, Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan berdoa agar dirinya diberi kekuatan dalam menghadapi ini semua.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

Holla, minna. Gomen, update telat pake banget. Maklum, authornya lagi sibuk sama yang namanya ujian dan antek-anteknya. Selain itu, tema fic ini cukup berat sebenarnya. Tapi saya tertantang untuk membuat fic ini walaupun, yah… bentuknya begini._. Semoga kalian suka baca chapter ini. Dan chapter ini didedikasikan buat kalian yang udah mereview, memfollow, memfavourite kan Try to Stop yang merupakan MC pertama saya *menagis haru* dan juga buat teman saya, Wildan Purnama (san, kun, chan, nyan, atau apapun sesukamu deh, Wil) yang telah memberikan saya pencerahan untuk next nya mau seperti apa *hug*

Untuk gynophobia sudah dijelaskan ya, meskipun secara umum oleh Sasu-cakes kita tertjintah *di chidori Sasuke*

 **Oke, saatnya balas review~**

 **Cherryma : ini udah di next~ maafkan keterlambatanyya *sujud-sujud* semoga makin penasaran ya… *looh?* word nya udah panjang belom ini? ._.**

 **mc-kyan : penyakit? Hmm… apa ya? *ditimpuk* makasih atas koreksinya *kembali sujud-sujud* wah, ternyata selera kita sama^^ *peluk-cium-dan berakhir dengan ditimpukin again***

 **Kiki Kim : ya… sejenis itu deh, meskipun gasemua pengidapnya 'berbelok' juga sih… Secara umumnya udah dijelasin Cacuke ya… Ini udah dilanjut^^**

 **pinktomato : ini udah dilanjut^^**

 **Yoriko Yakochidan : ini udah dilanjut, walaupun ngaret. Makasih telah menyukai dan menunggu fic saya^^**

 **Guest: hey, temansebangkuane… makasih atas reviewnya. Dan makasih juga buat dukungannya, bro. Kecup rindu dari sini, bro XD**

Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat maupun salah penulisan *ojigi*

See ya next chapter…

Aiku Midorikawa


End file.
